


Always

by brownrice



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Gen, causeIwasfeelingemo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 05:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownrice/pseuds/brownrice
Summary: "After all this is over...""Will we still be this close?" Jihoon finishes his sentence. Doubtful of the answer, he himself can't manage to say.





	Always

"After all this is over..."

 

Jihoon takes a minute to take in his surroundings, hovering his eyes upon the scenes unfolding in front of him:

 

Jisung chatting merrily with the YMC staffs,

 

Sungwoon, Jaehwan, and Woojin mercilessly belting out who knows what incomprehensible notes for their high note battle with the maknae line: Guanlin, Daehwi, and Jinyoung cheering them on and taking a video as proof for their dark past compilation videos,

 

and lastly, Daniel, Ong, and Minhyun taking their turn for the group photoshoot - smiling to the camera as the photographer gives them further instructions.

 

"Will we still be this close?"

 

Jihoon finishes his sentence. Doubtful of the answer, he himself can't manage to say. He brings his knees closer to his chest and lets his head rest on his folded arms.

 

He feels a warm hand on his shoulder. He turns his head to meet the eyes of the person touching him.

 

“What is it, Jisung hyung?”

 

Jihoon looks at Wanna One’s leader, mother, and human water sprinkler system.

 

“Always,” Jisung replies with a genuine smile reaching the corners of his eyes.

 

“Eh? You heard me from over there?”

 

Jihoon questions his hyung’s hearing capability. After spending almost 24 hours for the last year and a half, he’s sure his Jisung hyung isn’t a mutant gifted with superior hearing or someone like Professor X who can read minds without even going near their subject.

 

“Kid, I know you too well. You don’t have to say a single word for me to know what you’re thinking.”

 

Jisung Mom sits down on the floor beside Jihoon. Jihoon shifts his weight & rests his head on his hyung instead. Jisung puts one arm over Jihoon and plays with the golden strands of his hair.

 

“Jihoon ah, after all this is over, the contract. I want you to still call me hyung. I want you to approach me and your hyungs and dongsaengs the same way you always do. We’ll always be here for you as long as you want us to be. You got it?”

 

 _Ahhh… Jisung hyung always knows the right words to say at the right time. Definitely, the best leader Wanna One could ever have._ Jihoon thought to himself.

 

“Yes, hyung.” Jihoon finally lets a smile escape his lips.

 

“I’ll always be here for you too, for all of you. Always.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mess. hahahaha! I just woke up from my New Year's nap and suddenly felt emo and wrote this in an hour.
> 
> We have one year to be with Wanna One... let's walk the flowery path together with them, yeah? :) - Nish
> 
> Happy New Year! If you guys want to see my New Year's wishes for all Wannables, it's here:  
> https://twitter.com/ricegrainfairy/status/947442855034810370


End file.
